Eternal
by I Live For The Fantasy
Summary: The power of their love outdid even the goddess of time. Each life began alone, but it always ended together. Always. Eternal. Nothing untied the red string of fate that bound them together. Link and Zelda remember their love and share a magical night. But it doesn't stop her nightmares, or doubts. He tries to change that. TP ZeLink oneshot. Implied sex depending on interpretation.


**I got a sudden impulse to write ZeLink. So, ZeLink, ZeLink, and more ZeLink ahead The 'ancient Hylian' is Latin. Just because I like Latin. And the 'red string of fate' is a Japanese belief I just found out about. Look it up. There is some implied, erm, making love here, depending on how you interpret it. I don't think it's enough to raise the rating though.**

In the beginning, they loved.

Throughout every life they ever lived, they loved.

In death, they loved.

The power of their love outdid even the great goddess of time. Their souls held on to each other as they passed between life and death, heedless of all but each other.

Each life began alone, but it always ended together. Always. Eternal. Nothing untied the red string of fate that bonded them together.

_I love you, Zelda._

_I love you too, Link._

Their bond allowed them to hear that which the other thought, even if they never spoke something aloud. Because the hero did not speak, she always knew when she found him, because his thoughts spoke for him. And they always fell in love, for each life and forever in death.

They remembered their past lives, even if the memories fell dormant in the beginning of every life.

Now, as she stared into his eyes, he thought him more beautiful than any creature in Hyrule and beyond.

_No offense, Goddesses._ She thought with a smile.

"Link…" she said, as his name faded into focus again. Yes, Link, her Link, her Hero, her saviour. Friend and lover of the Spirit Maiden of the skies. Hero of the Princess of Destiny through lapses in time. Joy of the Princess of Winds, even as a pirate. Love of the Princess of Spirit. And now, hers again. The eternal light in Zelda's world, a world that twilight claimed as its own for a time.

"Save me once again, my love…save me from this loneliness that I have felt for so long…"

He didn't need further persuasion.

He sped, collided into her, and she clung to him as the kiss deepened further, further, until it radiated into the very core of her being.

She grinned. "Next lifetime, try to meet me a little earlier, say, nine years old? Nothing like a childhood crush. The seventeen years without you _bored_ me."

He shut her up with another kiss, deeper than the last. She didn't know how it happened-she sort of fell on the bed, and he fell with her, and the kisses grew deeper, deeper…

Until she woke in the night, cuddled up beside him his warmth on her skin, and it felt so good.

_Ego dilige vos…_

The ancient Hylian words came to her mind in an instant. A symbol of their eternal love.

…_Usquequaque._ His mind finished for her.

I love you…always.

_Meus Vir…_

_My Hero…_

He opened his beautiful blue eyes into hers.

_Meus Procer…_

_My Princess…_

Their embrace tightened.

She needed to feel him, needed to know that he protected her now, needed to know that she no longer needed to go through anything alone.

She needed him to save her from herself, from those darker thoughts that plagued her mind, the nightmares of Ganondorf and Zant that woke her.

_They won't hurt you. Now or ever. No matter how many times I need to save you, I will come._

She believed him. For the first time in seventeen years, she allowed herself to relax, to melt into his arms and surrender to him.

His inner voice began to sing to her.

_Hush, my love, go to sleep, my love,_

_I will keep you safe and sound._

_Let your troub-les wash away,_

_In the space of time,_

_Sleep, till the morning comes,_

_All battles we have won,_

_Our life has just begun, my love._

_Know, my love, we will ne-ver part,_

_Ne-ver in e-ter-ni-ty._

In her dream, the Spirit Maiden plucked at her harp, whilst the Hero of Time blew into his ocarina a melody that spoke of an eternal love.

_But all of a sudden the sky turned dark and the hero disappeared. Zelda turned around, alone again, and shivered._

_Voices chanted, louder, louder, whispers of things she did not want to hear._

He said forever_, they chanted,_ he said forever,

He lies, he lies…

_She ran, away, away from everything, the voices and the darkened sky. She came to a cliff, a steep cliff. The voices chased her, grew louder, louder, and she jumped._

He lies_, they called after her._

Zelda, he lies, he lies…

Zelda…

"Zelda!"

Strong arms stopped her from the fall below. She cried out in fear and clung to him. He pulled her to safety, and she started to sob.

"Voices…so many voices…"

_Zelda. What happened?_

She looked around. Somehow, she went from her bed to Kakariko Gorge.

"Nightmare. Did…did I sleepwalk here?"

He nodded his head. She sobbed again, this time into his shoulder.

_You walked out here. I didn't see your closed eyes until you jumped._

He paused a moment, and, she knew, searched her mind for whatever she dreamed about.

He found it.

_Zelda. I promise. I'll save you. No matter what. And no matter what your dreams tell you…I love you. Forever._

_I know._ She thought. _But I'm still afraid._

_If you don't have the power to fight that fear, just remember that._

_Okay._

The cold bit her skin as she realized that she stood outside in nothing but her rather short nightgown. She realized how exhausted she felt.

_Well, you _did _just walk all the way across Castle Town and half of Hyrule Field. How about I carry you?_

"Okay." She said aloud this time, too tired to keep up their mental connection.

She collapsed into his arms, and fell into a dreamless sleep for the rest of the night.

**(Does double take) Holy CRAP did I just write that? I…guess I did. Huh. Different moods, different writing. Very different writing. Hope I did the trick for all you ZeLink shippers! If not, *shrugs* review anyway! Please?**


End file.
